How to Become a Dragon
by DarkMagicks
Summary: Looking upon Midgard, Loki noticed his favorite dragon species was almost snuffed out. He went to find the last night fury alive, finding the poor thing falling from the heavens and into the distance, which drew his attention to the one who shot her down, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. ON HIATUS
1. A Gift from a God

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking," I said to the dragon, "I am a Viking!"

I raised the knife above my head, but then I looked down into the eyes of the dragon, and I couldn't help but see myself in her eyes. I couldn't do it, so I cut her loose, after she was freed, she pinned me to the ground. I thought to myself, 'This is it; this is how I die,' and accepted it, but she only roared in my face and flew off.

"That was quite surprising Young Haddock," a strange man said appearing as if from nowhere.

"It's um not what it looks like! I…"

"I know what you did, and I'm thankful for it," the man continued putting be a little at ease.

"Oh… really?" I tried to see if I could recognize him, but to no avail, "Who are you?"

"The name's Loki, God of Serpents, Fire, Magic, et cetera."

"And the God of Mischief," I said under my breath almost immediately regretting my decision seeing the god narrow his eyes at me.

"There's nothing wrong with a little mischief from time to time is there?"

"I guess not," I replied nervously.

"Thing is I'm in a bit of a bind, and I could use your help."

"What would the great Loki want from a failure of a Viking such as me?"

"You managed to down the last Night Fury in existence despite what everyone in your village thinks about you, and yet you stayed your hand, you showed mercy for her, and for that I'm going to give you a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Hiccup asked distrustful of the God.

"A non-negotiable one, now hold still this will hurt a lot."

As he said this, I felt pain all over my body, it felt like all my bones were breaking repeatedly and my throat felt like it was on fire. I soon couldn't take the pain and passed out. When I woke up, I jumped up and shouted, "What did you do to me?" at apparently no one. I looked all around but there was no sign of anyone.

'Maybe it was all just a dream,' I thought as I checked to make sure I didn't have any injuries before realizing how late it had gotten. 'Might as well head back home,' I thought, trudging through the forest.

When I finally got home, I opened the front door quietly and rushed up the stairs to avoid dad.

"Hiccup."

'Dammit!' I thought, "Dad! Uh, I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son."

"I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?" we both said at once.

"You go first," he said.

"No, no, you go first."

"Alright. You get your wish, Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, cause I was thinking we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough… bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?"

"You'll need this," dad said passing me an axe which surprisingly I could hold fairly well despite it looking heavy.

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really extra sure that I won't."

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?!"

"This is serious, son!" he finally said shutting down any attempt of negotiation, "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of… this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," I remarked. I don't know why, it's not like any of my past objections ever get through to him.

"DEAL?" Dad said letting me know that no wasn't an answer.

"Deal," I caved.

"Good. Train Hard. I'll be back. Probably," he said walking out the door to go on another dragon hunting trip.

"And I'll be here. Maybe," I responded. By the time Dad would be back he'll be expecting a different son then the one he left back home. Hopefully less of a disappointment. I didn't stay up long after that going to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.

I got up and something felt off. I couldn't tell what it was, but I got an idea for it when I was in Dragon Training. Gobber had just let the Gronckle out of its cage. You know so we could "Learn on the job."

While Gobber was busy quizzing everyone on getting a shield and using it I was distracted by the Gronckle.

"Let me out of here, sadists!" it yelled as it ran into the stone wall. When the others started getting their shields the Gronckle took notice, "Oh, so it's a fight you want?"

I managed to carry both the shield and axe, which seemed lighter, 'Working in the forge is finally paying off.'

The twins however didn't have such an easy task with their shield as they began arguing over the shield like it was their favorite toy before being shot at by the Gronckle, breaking said shield.

"Too easy," the dragon remarked. After a while the only two left were me and Astrid who drew fire to me, and ran away when the Gronckle shot at me. I managed to block it with the shield, but that wasn't the end of it as the dragon began to chase me down. I abandoned my axe and shield for speed but was soon cornered by the dragon. I closed my eyes and waited for death, but then the Gronckle stopped confused, "Wait, why do you smell like a… ahhh!" it yelled out in surprise as Gobber pulled him away

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" Gobber said throwing the Gronckle back into its pen and closing the gate closed, "You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Remember, dragons always," he stared down at me, "Always go for the kill."

To say I was confused would be an understatement. Did no one notice that the dragon hesitated? Why could I hear the damn thing speak? What is going on with me?

I figured the only way to figure this out was to find the dragon that started all this madness, thinking to myself, ' I hope that Night Fury is still on the island.'


	2. I Can Talk to Dragons?

I managed to find where I had previously freed the Night Fury. I looked around and managed to find some black scales. I picked them up and followed them to a cove, it was breathtaking. The most beautiful place in all of Berk. I scan the area, but no further sign of her until suddenly she jumps out of nowhere trying to climb up and out of the cove, but to no avail.

"Why don't you just fly?" I thought out loud. I decided it would be the perfect time to do a sketch, and as I finish, I notice one of the tail fins is missing. I begin to wonder how I'm going to approach her, but I dropped my pencil alerting her to my presence.

"Hello again."

"Hey, um… sorry about shooting you down yesterday and thank you for sparing my life."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "A life for a life, but it seems I'm dead anyway," she said as she laid down in defeat.

"What do you mean 'dead anyway'?"

This seemed to startle her, "Wait, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been able to hear dragons?"

"Since I woke up this morning… I think."

"Things like this don't just happen after a good night's rest, what happened to you after I ran off."

"I think I passed out; I had the strangest dream."

"It wasn't a dream," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned; it was him, Loki.

When I turned back around, I saw the Night Fury bowing her head to the god, "My Lord Loki, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Young Haddock, why don't you leave us for now, I must speak with Tyra alone."

At first, I was confused until I realized what he said, her name was Tyra. I also wanted to argue with him, but I thought it best not to. There were no tales of anyone mouthing off to any of the gods and living to tell of it, and even if there was that would not be me. "Oh, okay. Bye, uh Tyra. Hope we can talk tomorrow," I said before turning and walking back to the Village.

As I walked back to the Village I couldn't help, but think about what the Night Fury, Tyra, said, "I'm dead anyway." What did she mean?

Walking into the Village I noticed it was about time to eat so I headed to the Meade Hall. As I sat down the others discussing dragons, as usual, and throwing in the occasional insult at me. Gobber came inside and threw a book on the table and told us to "live and breath this stuff." Soon I was the only one left at the table with the unwanted book and decided to open it. I looked through the pages seeing the detailed drawings of each dragon species, except one, the Night Fury, and pulling out my notes I realized what Tyra meant, I had drawn her right the first time, but without her other tailfin she wouldn't be able to fly, and that is a guaranteed death.

After that I realized just how much I had screwed up her life and decided I would make it better. I worked on some designs for a replacement fin but didn't get much done before sleep took me.

When I woke the next morning, I felt… taller, not much taller like maybe half an inch or so, but still noticeable to me. What really sucked however was that my clothes were a little tighter than yesterday, but I managed.

The lesson for Dragon Training today was about attacking a dragon from its blind spot. No one seemed to notice my changes throughout the entire lesson with the Nadder, though to be fair, an angry dragon takes priority over wardrobe. I accidentally got in the way of Astrid during the lesson and then got chewed out by her after it. I decided not to think about it and went to the forge to work on a prosthetic tailfin. It took me a couple hours, but it came out… pretty good.

After that I went to see what kind of fish, they had available and chose about a dozen or so Icelandic cod and another dozen salmon just in case. I also made a quick stop at the Meade Hall and packed myself a small lunch to take with me. Double checking that I had everything I made my way to the cove.

Upon entering said cove I looked around for the dragon, but she was gone. 'Did she manage to leave the cove anyway?'

"Hello, Haddock."

"Odin All-Father!" I shouted, turning around to find her watching me from atop one of the boulders, "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, I thought it might be fun to surprise you when you came back. I assume you want to know what me and Lord Loki talked about?"

"Sure, but before that. I have a peace offering."

"Peace offering?"

"I know nothing I can do or say will make up for the fact I not only shot you out of the sky, but I would still like to try. So, I brought some food as well as a fin to try and replace the one that you lost."

"Replace it?"

I took out the fin I had been working on, "This. I think I got it close to the real thing, but I still must work to make it so you can control it like your real one."

"Uh, Haddock, that's sweet of you but…" she said showing me her tail and her tail fins perfectly fine.

"Okay I know I'm one of the most oblivious people in Midgard, but I'm pretty sure you only had one tail fin when last I saw you."

"Lord Loki healed me of my wound shortly after you left. Can't have one of the last Night Furies in existence not being able to fly."

"Oh… well I kind of feel silly spending a couple hours making this thing."

"Don't it was sweet, but I would gladly take some food though, I still can't fly until I'm fully healed."

"Oh, okay well I got you some salmon and Icelandic cod, I didn't know if you had a preference or not."

"Not really, thanks Haddock," she said digging into the basket full of fish.

"It's Hiccup actually," I remarked as I took out the lunch, I had packed myself.

"Strange, why did Lord Loki call you Young Haddock then?"

"It's a family name, a way to track family lines. Why do you call him Lord Loki anyway?"

"He's the father of dragons, and so we call him Lord."

"So… what did you two talk about yesterday."

"Just about the gift he gave you for showing me mercy."

"Okay… so what is it?"

"Your going to turn into a Night Fury."

"Hahaha very funny. Seriously, what is it?"

"I was serious," she said.

"What?" I shouted, "Why would he do that to me?"

"According to him, you are not treated very well by the other Vikings, and he thought you'd be more at home as a dragon."

"How long do I have before I'm no longer human?"

"About a week, but you should know that morning when you're going to change. I suggest getting here before that happens."

"Will I ever be able to turn back?"

"I don't think know, I didn't think to ask, and he didn't say, but I would assume not.

"This is a lot to take in."

"I know it's a big change but look on the bright side. I'll be here to help you."

"But why would you want to? I shot you out of the sky, I nearly killed you, and if it wasn't for literal divine intervention you wouldn't be able to fly anymore."

"Loki explained why you shot me down in the first place. You don't hate dragons, you never did, but you thought that if you could just get one dragon your father would finally accept you. Not to mention you did spare my life, and even if my tailfin were still gone you showed that you cared enough to try and write the wrong through hard labor."

"What am I going to do about the Village? I'm the son of the chief, I can't disappear into the wild. Could I?" I thought about how over the past few years I spent most of my time either drawing in my room or working in the forge, the only one to really acknowledge my existence being Gobber. Not to mention the fact that a week wasn't a lot of time to get ready to abandon my life. Though to be fair it was the perfect time to leave. The only ones who might stop me were dad, who was busy on a dragon nest hunting trip and wouldn't be back for a couple weeks, and Gobber, who would be busy teaching the others about Dragons for almost as long.

"I know this is a lot to take in. If you need some time to yourself then…"

"No, I mean it is, but… I'd prefer to take this a bit slower. How about we talk about something else to ease my mind."

"Okay, like what?"

"Do all dragons have names, like humans?"

"No, not all. It depends on the species. Those who have many offspring tend to not name them. Night Furies only ever have a maximum clutch of three eggs at a time."

"Are there any other Night Furies, like do you have any siblings? Family?"

"No, my father was a Night Fury, but he died, and my mother was a Skrill. She left shortly after he died."

"But wouldn't that make you a hybrid?"

"No," she responded acting like it was a dumb question, "The egg is always the same species as the father."

"Wait, was your father the last male Night Fury?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're extinct," I said.

"No, there's still hope."

"How?"

"Did you forget already?" she laughed.

"What?"

"You," she said pointing one of her claws at me, "Within a week you will be a male Night Fury, meaning the race may survive."

"I very much doubt any dragon would go for the one who used to be a Viking but nice thought anyway," I laughed, 'This is surreal.'

"What about you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any family? I mean I know you have a dad, but other than that."

"Well my mom died when I was little, and other than my dad there's my uncle Spitelout and my cousin Snotlout."

"Do you get along with them any?"

"No, my uncle acts like I don't exist and Snotlout bullies me and treats me like garbage," I answered.

"Oh…" she said. We talked very little after that, and soon it got dark. After saying goodbye to Tyra, I started to head back to the village.

When I got back it was after dark, and I snuck into my house so no one would know I was gone. As I laid in bed thinking about my conversation with Tyra, I was conflicted. After talking to her I knew that Loki's words were true, I was not and would probably never be happy here in Berk, but could I even hope to have a good life as a dragon? What of Tyra, she said she'd help me get the hang of being a dragon, but what about after? She'll leave, and then I'll be all alone, again. Needless to say, I got very little sleep while worrying about the next few days, but eventually exhaustion took over.


	3. Gobber Gets Curious

I woke to the sound of Gobber nearly breaking down the door to my room. "Hiccup, you alive in there?" he asked opening the door.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window, I had overslept but how for long I hadn't a clue. "Yeah Gobber, sorry I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I figured, you came back late last night, and you've didn't show up to training today. So, what had you out so late hmmm?"

"Uh, nothing much."

"Hiccup, I know you were using the forge to make something yesterday, that you stopped by the Meade Hall to pack a meal, and then you disappeared into the forest and arrived home late. I know what's going on," Gobber said with a serious voice.

"You do?"

"You've gotten yourself a girlfriend!" he shouted, nearly crushing my in a hug. "Oh, this is fantastic news!"

"It is?"

"Love is a great motivator to change. We'll make a true Viking of you yet! So, what's her name?"

"Uh… Tyra."

"Hmmm, I don't think there's anyone in Berk named Tyra."

"She's not from here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's uh… from a nearby island. She was out sailing when a… dragon attacked her ship, and she washed up on another part of the island."

"Ooh, the norns work in mysterious ways. So, when do I get to meet her?"

'Dammit!", I thought to myself, "Um, she's not very trusting of people outside her village, that's why I was so busy yesterday, I was trying to appeal to her."

"Ah, makes sense," he nodded, "Will she be staying here on Berk or?"

"No, she has to get back home before the ice sets in, that's why I'll be helping here with her new boat."

"Well, it's already past lunch, I suggest you get out there and help the lady out, eh?"

"Sure, Gobber," I replied with a weak smile.

I packed another lunch for myself and a few fish for Tyra before heading out to meet her. When I arrived, I began to tell her about my conversation with Gobber.

"And he bought that?" she asked laughing as she did so.

"I can't believe it either," I replied.

"I must say though, I'm flattered."

"About what?" I asked confused.

"You chose me as your fake girlfriend, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked playfully.

"No!" I shouted, "Your name was just the one that came to mind."

"Relax, I'm just teasing you," she said.

At this point I noticed she hadn't eaten much, "Are you feeling okay? You've barely touched your food."

"Oh, I'm fine. I mean, it was nice of you to bring me some more fish, but I already ate a bit before you got here."

"Oh, is your tail fully healed?"

"Yep," she replied gleefully, bring her tail in front of her to show the perfectly healed fin.

"Again, Tyra, I'm very sorry about…" I started to say before being cut off.

"I told you already, it's fine and I don't blame you, why do you feel like you have to keep apologizing?"

"Because no one ever just forgives and forgets… at least not with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you my Mom died when I was little right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it was my fault!" I said, starting to tear up.

"Come on that can't be true."

"It is! She died defending me from a dragon, and ever since I can remember my Dad has looked at me as a disappointment. I know he blames me for her being gone, even if he won't admit it. I've tried to show him many times over the years that I could be a son to be proud of, but even I know I'm nothing but a f…" I didn't get to finish as Tyra put her wings around me and held me in a sort of hug as I finally broke down and cried into her warm scales.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," she said trying to calm me, "If your mother hadn't protected you, you would have died. What kind of life would that be? For a mother to lose her only son, when she could have saved him. It doesn't matter that she died, it matters how she died, defending what she loved more than anything. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, she would want you to live life to the fullest, and most of all be happy."

Her words were very comforting, and her wings felt soft around me, almost like a woolen blanket. I don't know whether it was the fact I was still tired from last night, but I soon fell asleep in her embrace.

When I woke up, I was lying down next to her, her tail encircling me as she watched the night's sky… 'Wait night!?' I bolted upright.

"Oh, you're awake," Tyra said, "Feel better?"

"A little, thank you for the hug, sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Oh, it's alright."

"How long was I out?"

"Quite a while, but the sun set not too long ago."

"Oh dear," I said, "Sorry to leave so abruptly, but if I don't get back to Berk soon Gobber's going to become even more suspicious then he already is." I started to head to the entrance to the cove.

"Why don't I just fly you there?"

"What?" I asked, thinking I had misheard her.

"You could hop on my back and I could fly you there," she said again.

I didn't know what exactly to say so I just nodded. She leaned down and I got on her back before she took off. I'll be honest, I was very scared at first, but once we were in the air gazing down at the land below us it was…magical. The sky seemed so much more alive, from up here. The feeling of the wind in my face, and the gently breathing of Tyra as the fires from the braziers flickered in the distance was truly marvelous. In almost no time we made it to the outskirts of Berk where Tyra dropped me off.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"You can count on it."


	4. The Plan

To be honest, I didn't like the fact that I still had to go to Dragon Training. Today's lesson was with the Gronckle, we were supposed to somehow beat it into submission, I think. I'm not sure I wasn't paying attention at the start of class. Just like last time she wasn't very happy, but I did notice she stayed away from me. I had already planned to free her and the others the day I transformed, because I felt it wasn't fair that me and Tyra would be free, and they would be locked up. I also wanted to limit the amount of pain they would have to endure before then.

So, I had an idea as I approached the Gronckle. I whispered, making sure no one else could hear me, "Pretend to get knocked out when I touch your head and I'll free you in 5 days." At first, I didn't think she heard me, but she grunted in approval. So, I made it look like I was going to pound a fist in her head, but I tapped her on the nose, and she collapsed pretending to be knocked out. Gobber came to check to see if she was out of it, but she managed to stay still.

"Good job, Hiccup. That's a wrap everyone," he said as he started to drag the Gronckle back into her pen. As I started to leave with the rest Gobber stopped me, "Not you Hiccup, we need to talk." I waited until he had put her back in the cage, and he came over to me. "See? What did I tell you! Love is a great motivator!"

"Oh, yeah," I said remembering our previous conversation.

"Hiccup, I don't think you realize how big a deal this is, you took down a Gronckle with your bare hands. Wait till Stoick gets back and sees how much you've improved." Gobber was so pleased he went off to the Meade Hall to celebrate, which for him meant getting so drunk he won't be able to tell his left "hand" from his right hand.

I took this opportunity to go and spend some more time with Tyra and tell her my plan.

"So, you want to free the other dragons?" she asked.

"Yeah, the day I transform."

"It sounds risky."

"I'll be quiet, and I'll do it at night. They should be able to make it out without anyone being the wiser."

"What kind of dragons are trapped anyway?"

"A Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, Terrible Terror, Deadly Nadder, and a Monstrous Nightmare."

"It's going to be difficult. The Nadder will be the easiest to escape without getting caught, but Terrors are very affectionate, and it will probably cling to you after you free it. Gronckles are also not very quiet with their bulky bodies and humming wings. The ones that are going to be the most trouble is the Monstrous Nightmare, they're not the type for sneaking around, you know with the whole, lighting themselves on fire, and the Zippleback, which will probably be spewing out a bunch of gas as soon as you open the door, which will then either be ignited by the Zippleback's other head, or by the flames the Monstrous Nightmare surround's itself with."

"Don't worry I've got a plan for that."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Dragon Training will be ending the day after, meaning Gothi will choose which student is the best that day, but no matter who gets it the Village will be celebrating, meaning a bunch of drunk Vikings."

"Just because they're drunk doesn't mean they aren't going to be ready to fight once they realize the dragons are free."

'Dammit!' I thought, she was right I had never seen a drunk Viking never ready to battle, in fact they seemed more ready. "Well, I've got no other options."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," she reassured me.

"Will… will you go with me when I free them?"

"Sure, I might actually know them, it could be nice to catch up."

"So… I've been meaning to ask, why do you guys raid our village?"

"Our Alpha demanded it of us."

"Alpha?"

"Yeah, we dragons live is large communities lead by an Alpha, but sometimes an Alpha is not always a benign. Our Alpha, Randi, became Alpha very easily because of her immense size, and I was in her thrall until you shot me down."

"What exactly is an Alpha?"

"An Alpha is… kind of like a chief. They command their followers and are supposed to keep them safe in return. Randi has a very large appetite and in dragon packs it is customary to give to the Alpha first, and at the end of the day we could only hunt and fish up enough for her to eat. So, we stole from you to feed her and ourselves since you Vikings always seem to have an plenty of food, but thankfully Randi doesn't need to eat as often as the rest of us do."

"Are Alphas born Alphas, or are they elevated to Alpha?"

"Some dragons naturally take up the role of Alpha due to sheer size, but the Alpha position belongs to the strongest dragon, the one who beats the previous Alpha."

The rest of the week seemed to pass by quickly. I'd wake up, go do Dragon Training, and then head out to be with Tyra until nightfall, and then she'd fly me back to Berk. It was almost perfect, but I guess I had become distracted. It wasn't until I woke up that I knew, this was it. My last day as a human, and Tyra had been right I could tell how long it would be before I transformed. I would transform that night.

I went to Dragon Training and Gothi chose me as the prized student. I left for the cove to tell Tyra to chat with her, and to tell her to meet me in the village. When I came back to the village the sun had set and as I was sitting in my room thinking about what I was going to do. Dad walked in.

'Shit!'


	5. Prison Break

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"You've been keeping secrets from me, Hiccup."

'Well, this is where I die,' I thought to myself before he pulled me into a crushing hug. "You're not mad?"

"What?! I was hoping for this."

"You were?"

"Believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY!"

I knew he'd been disappointed with me but hearing him say that he almost gave up on me was still hard to hear.

"Oh, I… brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring tomorrow," he said holding up a helmet and giving it to me.

"Wow. Thanks," I said sincerely.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate," he said as I pulled my hand away from it. Kind of weird to wear part of your mother's breastplate on your head. "Matching set," he added pointing to his own helmet, "Keeps her close, y'know? Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've kept your end of the deal."

After hearing him say that it became awkwardly quiet, and I decided to break the silence, "Well, I think we should head over to the Meade Hall."

"Right! Let's go!"

"Uh, actually Dad. I have something to finish up here, I'll meet you there."

"What are you finishing up?"

"Uh… it's my secret plan to kill the Nightmare tomorrow. I'm planning on doing something extra flashy you know?"

"Oh, okay, can't wait to see it, but don't be long. Don't want to miss your own party now do you?"

Once he was gone, I decided to write a letter for when he got back.

_Dear Dad,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. No, I did not kill myself, nor do I ever plan to do so. I know you're proud of how well I did in the ring, but the truth is I wasn't good in the ring. I was __just__ nice to the dragons. I know you think of me as a disappointment, and I know there's nothing I can do to change that. I hope one day we can meet again, but __I feel__ that will never come to pass._

_The gods have seen that I am not happy as a Viking and have given me the gift of a new life as a dragon, a Night Fury. I will transform within an hour of writing this very letter. Don't try to come after me._

_Also, yes, I was the one that freed the dragons from their pens. They didn't want to hurt you, they wanted to be able to survive their cruel Alpha. I hope one day you'll see as I do that not all dragons are monsters, and that even though I may have scales, I'm still your son._

_Sincerely__,_

_Hiccup_

After writing the letter I thought about the helmet Dad had given me and decided to take it as a token of my time in the village. I placed the letter on my desk, the helmet on my head and left to meet Tyra at the arena.

When I got to the arena, I didn't see Tyra. I was looking around for her when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing over here, Hiccup?" Astrid asked her voice dripping with hate.

"Astrid! Um, shouldn't you be at the Meade Hall?"

"What? Celebrating your victory over me?!"

"No, just…"

"You know you've been acting very strange this past week. No one else notices, but I have."

"People change."

"Yeah, but not you! How did you do it? How did you get so good with dragons huh?"

"The manual."

"Dragonshit! They don't attack you, they let you get close to them, and now I find you here, are you going to set them free? Did you make a deal with them?" she accused me. She was getting riled up, when there was a thump sound and she collapsed in front of me.

"Sorry to step in, but I didn't think you were getting her to leave," Tyra said appearing behind where Astrid stood, her eyes giving her away in the darkness.

"It's fine, can you help me move her away from the arena?" I asked, she nodded and helped me get Astrid back to her house. I took her up to her room and laid her on the bed hoping she doesn't wake up for a while, before going back with Tyra to the arena.

First, I went to each of the gates and woke them, telling them to keep quiet before I let them out and telling them not to spray gas or set any fires. Then, I opened the gates and the Terror came over to me and hugged my leg saying thank you over and over. The Nadder, Gronckle, and Zippleback manage to make it out fine, giving me a quick thanks before leaving, probably thinking I might change my mind. The Nightmare was not as trusting, though he didn't set himself on fire, which was good.

"What kind of Viking trick is this?" he asked.

"No trick, I just don't want you all to suffer in here anymore," I responded. He seemed taken aback my response, surprised I could understand him. He seemed to think for a moment before leaving as well.

"Well, that went easier than expected," I said surprised.

"Same, but we still need to get you to the cove though," Tyra said. I climbed onto her back and she flew us to the cove. When we landed, I placed my helmet on the ground as we sat waiting for it to happen.

I could feel the time coming, bit by bit until suddenly I was changing. As I yelled out in pain green flames engulfed me, burning my skin and clothes. I felt scales growing under my skin as it was burnt off, and my back contorted as my wings grew out breaking the skin and spreading out. I tried to stay conscious, but the pain was too much.


	6. I'm a Dragon

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, just been a very busy time of year for me. I checked my traffic stats and very few if any check out my profile. So, for future reference, I like to post messages like this on my profile. So, if your curious as to why I haven't updated yet, or your worried I might abandon this story, please check my profile for that info. As to the question of why it is rated M, yes there will be lemon later on.**

When I awoke, my body still ached with a throbbing pain. I opened my eyes to see the scorched earth under me, the moonlight being the only source of light. My eyes adjusting to the dark I saw the dragons I had freed a few hours ago laying around the perimeter of the cove.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked.

Tyra was the first one to respond, "They followed us after we freed them."

"I can see that, but why?" I asked again.

This time to answer my question the Terror came close to me and laid next to me, rubbing its head against me, "Alpha" it said.

"They've decided to abandon their Alpha and chose you as their new one, seeing as how you went to free them when their previous Alpha left them to die, and you've been chosen by Loki," Tyra added.

'Great, now on top of the fact that I'm newly a dragon and don't know what the Hel I'm doing I also have to be a leader,' I thought to myself.

I decided to try and learn the names of the other dragons if they had any. The Nightmare's name was Gorm, the Nadder's name was Gertrud, the Terror and Zippleback didn't have ones, and the Gronckle's name was Yrsa.

I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like jelly, and I was a little lightheaded and hungry. "Careful," Tyra said, "Loki said it would be at least an hour before you could get up and move around."

"I also said he'd need a lot of food after his transformation," Loki said appearing from the shadows causing whispers between the other dragons.

"Right," Tyra said, "Come on guys help me get some food for Hiccup." With that all the dragons left with Tyra. Leaving me alone with the God of Tricks.

"So, is this going to be a common thing with you? Are you going to keep popping up in my life like some weird stalker?" I said… to a God… maybe I was more lightheaded than I thought.

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends. For now, I am here to make sure that my plan succeeds."

"What plan?"

"To save the Night Furies, obviously."

"You're going to need to transform a lot more Vikings than just me."

"I'm not given much liberty with influencing mortals, so that's not likely to happen in this century."

"Then how are you going to…" and even in my current state I understood and thought of the last few days. I had grown closer with Tyra than with anyone else. She even made a passing remark about it the other day. He wanted us to mate. My mind was full of thoughts, most of which I couldn't process.

Possibly reading my thoughts Loki supplied, "No need to rush, just relax and recuperate," he said looking like he was about to leave "Oh, before I forget, there is one teensy tiny thing you should probably know."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Your instincts might be a bit overboard for the next few days. So… try to keep your wits about you."

'Like that's ever helped me before,' I thought to myself.

"Give me a break it's not very often that I've had to give dragon instincts to a Viking… It'll probably be fine," he said before disappearing into the shadows.

While the others brought a lot of fish, Tyra had brought back a sheep, still alive and scared out of its mind. "Had to make a quick stop at your village," she said while holding it still.

"Why a sheep?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to try it, plus it is very filling."

I would have protested more, but when you're starving choice goes out the window. I managed to get out a short, "Thank you," before I dug in, literally. I dug my claws into the sheep killing it before tearing its chest and ribcage open and ripping off and chewing on some random organ. I continued to feast on the sheep for about 20 minutes.

"Enjoy it?" she asked when I finished.

"Yeah, sorry for getting a bit carried away," I replied a little embarrassed by how I had acted like an animal. Although I guess I was an animal now. She didn't seem to mind, so it was normal?

I then went on to eat a bit of fish before I was full, and all the other dragons were still looking at me as if waiting for something.

"Tyra, is something wrong with them?"

"They're probably hungry," she replied.

"Why didn't they eat?"

"The Alpha gets fed first, then they eat the leftovers. They're waiting for you to give them permission to eat."

"Go ahead guys, and thanks for the food," I told the other dragons. They began to eat the remaining fish.

Tyra then told me to get some sleep as tomorrow she would teach me how to breath fire and fly. We laid next to each other by the pond and drifted off to sleep. The other dragons eating around us.

When I opened my eyes, it was early in the morning, despite only sleeping a few hours I was wide awake. I turned my head to find Tyra's sleeping face a few inches from mine. She looked so beautiful sleeping in the dim light of the morning, her ebony scales reflecting a small amount of light. I licked her face causing her to stir slightly and purr. The sound was very soothing and soon I was humming along as I nudged her head with my own. I don't know why I did it, but something inside me told me to, and as Tyra began to awaken however, I started panicking.

'Oh gods, I overstepped, she's going to kill me. Why did I do that? Damn you Loki!' I thought to myself pacing back and forth.

If that wasn't bad enough, I had witnesses!

Both Yrsa and Gorm were awake and watched me.

"You two saw nothing! Alright?"

They looked at me confused before they both gave a small nod.

Tyra yawned and stretched out, "So Hiccup, ready to begin?"

"Sure," I responded, 'Maybe she didn't notice?'

"So, first things first, I'm going to teach you how to fly."

"Why don't we start with something easier, like breathing fire?"

"Because flight is more important," she said.

"Oh, okay," I said, "Gorm, watch over the others while Tyra and I are gone okay?"

"Yes sir," Gorm replied and we left.


	7. How to Train a Dragon

**Sorry for the long wait, just got done with finals, it was a stressful semester, and it looks to be a busy summer, but I'll be free to work on this in my free time. So, that's good.**

Tyra lead me to a cliffside overlooking the ocean.

"Now first things first, get a feel for your wings and tailfins. Move them, flex them," she instructed me.

As I did so it felt strange, I've had them for a few hours, but it's like half the time they move on their own. Almost like using your arms after they've fallen asleep.

"Good, now I'm going to fly around, and as I do so, I want you to try and copy the wing formations I do. Understand?"

"Um… okay," I said, and she took off, and I started to try and copy her. After several minutes of cycling through some of them I got into a rhythm almost.

"Don't forget your tailfins!" she reminded me as she changed again. It went on like this for a while, her making comments about how my wings aren't wide enough, or my tailfins are supposed to be angled the other way, etc. Finally, she landed back down next to me. "Okay Hiccup, now I want to see you use it in practice."

"How?"

"I want you to glide off the cliff and fly back up here."

"Are you kidding?! Its more than 100ft drop! What if I fall?"

"Then you'll take a short dip, walk back up and repeat. Remember, you're not a flimsy human anymore," Tyra reassured me. I looked down, trying to psych myself up to it, but apparently Tyra thought I was stalling as she pushed me off the cliff, and I fell screaming into the water.

After I hit the water, I realized I was fine, if you don't count my increased heartrate from thinking I was going to die. I looked up to see Tyra laughing, "Told you, you'd be fine, now get back up here and try to actually fly!" Needless to say, I took a few swims before getting the hang of it… okay more than a few, but I did it eventually.

Then Tyra told me to implement the other movements I saw her do earlier, and I focused on doing that for a while, getting back into that rhythm from earlier. At this point I started to get hungry as I hadn't eaten since last night, but Tyra still had one final test for me.

"Okay, you seem to have most of the basics down, and you haven't eaten since last night so as soon as you pass this test we'll go eat, okay?"

"Sounds good, what is it?"

"Catch me."

"What?"

"I'm going to fly away from you and your going to fly after me, the test is over when you catch up to me."

I was going to point out how unfair the test was, but before I could she flew off, "Oh no you don't get back here!" I flew after her for what felt like an hour at least, despite the fact I was very hungry I managed to keep up with her for a good chunk of the time, but I was getting nowhere. Then I had an idea, I pretended to fall out of the air landing in between some trees. I don't think she believed it at first, but then I heard her.

"Hiccup?" she yelled back. I didn't make a sound as I heard her flying to the place where I "fell". She landed and called out again, "Hiccup!" and at that moment I pounced on her from the shadows.

Holding her down I said triumphantly, "Caught you." Part of me felt guilty for having tricked her, but I was still relieved that it had worked. However, my joy of success was short lived as I quickly realized what position we were in. I had her pinned under me with her back to me, I started to feel aroused by the situation and quickly got off Tyra before she could notice and hid my boner.

"You cheated!" Tyra reprimanded.

"True, but that test was impossible. A hungry first-time flyer trying to catch up to an experienced one. How exactly was I going to catch up to you?"

"Well, you did manage to keep up for a fair bit of the test… fine we'll go eat." she finally relented.

As I followed her back to the cliff, I tried to calm myself down 'Oh gods this is embarrassing,' I thought as I flew below her to make sure she couldn't see, 'What am I thinking? I've only been a dragon for one day and I already can't control my own dick.' I managed to calm down before we arrived at the cliff where we had trained and after a while, we had gathered a decent amount of fish from the water and dug in.

Once we had finished eating, Tyra decided to teach me how to breath fire. It was a little easier thankfully. Of course, I still did not know how to do a full powered plasma blast, but it was something, I guess. I asked her about the plasma blast, and she said it usually only works in situations of rage and fear, and with that we flew back to the cove.

As we descended, I could tell that Gorm and Yrsa were disappointed about something, but I decided not to pry. I watched the terror playing in the water, and then something occurred to me, winter was almost here.

"Tyra, we're gonna need shelter for the winter, right?"

"Yeah, while our heat can stave off the cold for a while eventually, we'd succumb to it."

"I'm assuming leaving the island is out of the question?"

Tyra nodded, "If we left the island, we might get attacked by one of Randi's dragons."

After a bit of thinking I thought of the perfect place, "Caliban Caves." Tyra looked at me confused, "It's a maze of caverns north of here, perfect for hiding."

"What if someone from your tribe comes looking for you?"

"No one would dare enter, every Viking who's ever gone in, has never come out," I said proudly. After we've made sure that the rest of our… what is a group of dragons called anyway?"

"A thunder," Tyra answered.

"Huh, well after the rest of our thunder are ready to go, I'll lead us to the caves."

**Meanwhile back at Berk**

**Stoick's POV**

I had returned to my home after the party, monstrously drunk. A bit disappointed Hiccup never showed up to celebrate but figured we could do all the celebrating they needed to after the ring. I managed to make it to my room before collapsing on the bed with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I was woken by a hard banging on my door, not something you want to hear when you've got a massive hangover. I went down and opened the door to find Astrid and Gobber. "Where's Hiccup?" they both demanded.

"Must still be asleep in his room," I answered leading them upstairs. I opened the door to find… it was empty. Hiccup wasn't here. I checked his desk and found a letter.

I felt as if Thor himself had struck me down with his hammer. I didn't know what to think as I handed the letter to Gobber. "That explains the fish," he said before Astrid snatched the letter to read, her eyes going wide.

"What fish?" I asked.

"He'd been disappearing into the woods for the past week with large amounts of food, and even came home late once. Said he'd met some girl and was spending time with her," Gobber replied, "I can't believe he lied to me, I know all of his tells."

"What if he wasn't lying and the girl, he was meeting was…" Astrid responded.

"Wait… That's it!" Gobber said excitedly, "Stoick remember the last raid?" I nodded confused. "Hiccup said he shot a dragon down and none of us believed him, what if he was telling the truth and that's where he is?"

"Maybe," I responded, "You two, get ready. We're gonna find my son."


	8. Hooligan No More

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

As I waited for the other dragons to eat and be ready to move, I was absentmindedly pushing around my helmet.

"Something wrong?" Tyra asked me.

"Just thinking of Berk," I responded. I expected to feel some sadness for leaving, a shred of missing my old life, but for the most part, I didn't care. The whole village had written me off as a failure until I started winning in the arena. The only two I missed were Dad and Gobber. Thinking back to my letter, I did hope one day to see them again. I just didn't realize how soon that would be.

"Hiccup!" I heard my Dad yell. I told the others to hide in case, Tyra remaining by my side as I saw quite a few members of the tribe following Dad into the cove: Astrid, Spitelout, Snotlout, the Twins, Gobber, and Fishlegs. I saw my Dad squint his eyes at me and Tyra trying to tell which was me. I patted the helmet with my claws, and he seemed to get the message. "Come back with us Hiccup, we'll find a way to turn you back. You don't have to live like this."

Tyra spoke up in my stead, "Go back to you? Why would he ever want to go back to your village of idiots who treated him like garbage!"

"Tyra, they can't understand you," I reminded her. To them it must've seemed like she just threatened them I guess as I saw them grip their weapons. I looked at my Dad and shook my head.

"She's obviously brainwashed him," Astrid said, she looked at my Dad.

"I'm warning you beast let him go, or we'll take him by force!" Dad shouted.

Neither of us moved. I watched my Dad nod to Astrid, before she threw an axe at…

"Tyra!" I shouted as I jumped in front of her and to my own amazement caught the axe in my mouth. My wonder was eclipsed by a new thought that entered my mind, **'That bitch tried to kill my mate!' **I crushed the axe's handle with my jaws causing the blade to fall to the ground and melted the offending metal with my fire. I looked back up at the would-be murderer, her eyes wide in horror at the loss of her weapon. I wanted to fry her, make her scream, but I was snapped out of my anger by the sound of my father's voice.

"We need to restrain him; the boy's lost his mind!" Dad told the others, but Astrid wasn't paying attention and Gobber didn't move. As I looked into my father's eyes, I could tell he didn't see me, I was just another mindless beast. I called my thunder out of hiding ordering them to burn the way out of the cove so they couldn't follow us.

That seemed to put the Hooligans in a bit of a daze as suddenly they were facing 7 dragons instead of 2, and most of their party had never killed a dragon. After the way out was scorched and burning, I threw my helmet at my Dad before flying north with the rest of my thunder, my life with the Hooligans was over.

**Gobber's POV**

I'll be honest finding out my apprentice turned into a dragon overnight was a lot to take in. We searched hours for him until we came across a pretty little cove where we found Hiccup and I think "Tyra".

I then looked closely at "Tyra", if I was right in my assumptions that is, who stood next to Hiccup. Thinking back to my conversation with the boy, I remembered what he told me of her, which is to say not much. The way he spoke of her situation I could tell he was lying, but when he spoke about being in love with her, I knew he spoke the truth. I wondered if it was possible my apprentice had found love with a dragon… Maybe he would be happier…

"She's obviously brainwashed him," I heard Astrid say before she threw an axe at Tyra. That's when I knew we had screwed up. I was shocked to see Hiccup manage to catch the axe, before destroying it. I turned to look at Astrid seeing her eyes widen in horror at losing her mother's axe. I turned to look back at Hiccup, he roared and soon they were upon us.

Five dragons came out of hiding at Hiccup's roar. 'Was Hiccup controlling the dragons?' I thought to myself. Over the years of fighting dragons, I had never seen this sort of behavior, but then again, I've only ever fought dragons when they were alone or in a raid. Then I remembered Hiccup's letter, saying the dragons were being controlled by an alpha. 'Did Hiccup, become their alpha? And how did he manage that in one night?' I asked myself. I was worried about their increase in numbers I didn't realize they had trapped us in. I saw Hiccup throw his helmet to his father before flying away with the other dragons. Hiccup had disowned us as his tribe.

**I checked my math on this one. Their weapons are made of iron which melts at 2800 degrees Fahrenheit, and a Night Fury's fire according to the wiki is 6062 degrees Fahrenheit.**


	9. A New Name for a New Life

**Officially this story is still on Hiatus, but since I haven't updated either story in so long, I figured I would update both. Don't expect an update on this story for a while as most of my time will be dedicated to "Izuku Aizawa." And schoolwork, obviously.**

We arrived at the Northern Cliffs where the entrance to the caves was. I lead the others into the dark cave, if it wasn't for my new eyes, I would've needed a torch at this point as we go to the first fork in the caverns.

"This shall be where we nest," I said to the others, "We'll have to further explore the caves, but it should be more than enough space for us."

"Alpha," Gorm said gaining my attention.

"Yes?"

"Yrsa and me were thinking about carving out sleeping areas along the cavern. With my claws, and her strength we could do it. Might take a few hours though."

I was simultaneously impressed and annoyed, 'I just kind of want to stew after what happened, but having separate sleeping areas may not be so bad especially when it comes to ma-' I shook my head, 'Why am I thinking about that now?!'

"Sounds good," I said, "We'll gather food to reward you when you've finished, be you two." I lead the others out and we took turns catching fish. I could hear Yrsa and Gorm begin to shape the caverns from the shore.

The fishing helped take my mind off the events of the afternoon, but soon even that wasn't enough to placate me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tyra asked.

"About what?" I pretended to be fine, but that didn't work. As she gestured me to follow her down the coast away from the others.

"Are you still upset?" she asked me.

"Upset!? I'm fucking furious! They tried to kill you! All because I wasn't going to go back and be their little punching-bag, fishbone of a Viking anymore!"

Tyra approached me and wrapped her wings around me, "It's okay, I'm safe, your safe," she reassured me. I'm not sure why but having her holding me close put me at ease. All the sudden, all the anger I held vanished in her embrace. "It's all going to be okay Hiccup."

Hearing my name even from her heavenly voice still put me on edge. Another surge of anger towards my father boiled to the surface. "Don't call me that!" I snapped at her before recoiling. 'Now I've done it, I shouldn't take out my frustrations on her,' I thought to myself. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"What's wrong with your name?" she asked.

"Ever since I was little I was told my name was that way to scare away trolls, but when I turned 13 I found a book that said that babies who are born weak and believed to die young or never amount to anything are called Hiccups, that's all I've ever been to them, and if I'm no longer one of them, I don't want to be called that anymore."

"Oh," she said, "Well have you thought of a new name?" she asked curiously.

"No, do you have any ideas?"

"You want me to name you?" she asked with a sort of laugh.

"You've made me the happiest I've ever been in my whole life in just a week, I'd be happy with anything you come up with," I reassured her.

She stopped gave it a thought and said, "What about Hakon?"

"One who rules?" I ask.

"Well you are the alpha," she says.

"Okay Tyra, Hakon it is," I say snuggling into her embrace.

"You do realize no one other than me will call you that right?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah, but it's still nice," I responded, "I'm sorry for going off like that, you didn't deserve…"

"It's okay, the anger is just a normal part of the mating process," she said reassuringly.

"What?!" I shouted in shock, "But we haven't even."

"I know," she said will a slight look of embarrassment, "But we are."

"How?"

"Our union was blessed by Lord Loki himself."

"So, the anger?"

"While justified was amplified by your mating instincts, it gets easier or so I've heard."

"Heard?" I asked.

"Well, Night Furies mate for life, and I've never met the right one before," she said beginning to hide her face a little.

'Wait does that mean she wants to? No, she couldn't it's probably just the blessing of Loki, her choice is gone so she has to settle for me,' I thought to myself. "I'm sorry I've taken your choice away," I apologized.

"What are you talking about?" Tyra asked confused.

"If I hadn't shot you down you could've chosen your mate and now, you're stuck with me."

"That's not how it works," Tyra said with a giggle, "Lord Loki's blessing didn't come till after you turned into a dragon, and it wouldn't have worked if there weren't mutual feelings to begin with." As she finished, she realized she had admitted to liking me as much as I liked her.

I wasn't sure what to do, but something inside me told me to kiss her. I pulled her face out of her wings and brought hers up to mine licking her mouth before it opened allowing our tongues to dance against each other. I could feel my erection growing and stopped embarrassed, trying to hide it. As I pulled away, I could tell she was as flustered as I was, I wanted to pounce on her now and… 'No, no, control yourself,' I thought to myself. "We should probably head back," I said, "It is getting dark and Gorm and Yrsa will be done soon."

We came back and soon enough the two came out. They took the time to enjoy their food. "So, how was it?" Tyra asked.

"It took a while, the good news is the cave walls were and are still very sturdy," Gorm replied.

"We managed to make around 5 rooms altogether," Yrsa added before turning to me, "Your room is the first one, and it's the largest we dug out. All the others are roughly the same size, except for mine and Gorm's."

As they ate their food something occurred to me: five rooms, there are seven of us. If I didn't misinterpret her comment, she and Gorm were bunking together, and most likely me and Tyra were… 'I don't know if I'm ready for this,' I thought to myself, 'I mean she likes me, and I like her, but I don't know if she's ready for that, or if I'm ready for that…' My mind was going a million miles an hour wondering how it was going to be before Tyra noticed my panicking and put her wing over my back, which calmed me. Soon the sun was set, and we went back into the caverns to sleep.


End file.
